Season 7
The seventh season of Clearwater was announced on October 24, 2016 as part of a two-season renewal. The season will be comprised of 24 episodes and be split into two 12-episode blocks like the previous season. After originally set to premiere on May 7, 2017, the premiere was pushed back to May 21, 2017, although aired two days late on May 23, 2017. This season will follow the first half of the 2015-2016 school year, which will be the last year featured on the series. Every regular will return except for Olivia Jerl, who has been a member of the main cast since the first season. The main cast was revealed on March 25, 2017, before the finale of the previous season. The new recurring cast was revealed on May 1, 2017 along with the announcement that Liam Fithe would return in a recurring role, returning to the series in the third episode of the season. On May 12, 2017, Felicity Evans was added to the recurring cast after being a guest star previously. Shortly after production of the season started, problems occurred which caused the season to stop production for several months starting on July 10, 2017. Production on Season 7 started again on October 10, 2017. Main Cast Graduates Chord Overstreet as Dex Smith (0/24) Debby Ryan as Caylee Daniels (0/24) Taylor Momsen as Julia Abbott (0/24) AnnaSophia Robb as Jamie Stellar (0/24) Seniors (Class of 2016) Bella Thorne '''as Danielle Hooper (0/24) '''Ross Lynch '''as Eric Stem (0/24) '''Kenton Duty '''as Scott Taylor (0/24) '''Kathryn Prescott '''as Peyton Valentine (0/24) '''Keke Palmer '''as Brittany Brith (0/24) '''Naomi Scott '''as Alicia Borden (0/24) '''Katelyn Tarver '''as Angel O'Brian (0/24) '''Emma Roberts as Lana Davis (0/24) Abigail Breslin '''as Sophie Clark (0/24) '''Mitch Hewer '''as Keith Rossen (0/24) '''Dakota Fanning '''as Moon Stellar (0/24) '''Ariana Grande '''as Eliza Bell (0/24) Juniors (Class of 2017) '''Adam Irigoyen '''as Ethan Webber (0/24) '''Dove Cameron as Wendy McGee (0/24) Miranda Cosgrove as 'Adrianna Jupe (0/24) '''Ryan Newman '''as Candace Jones (0/24) '''Peyton Meyer as 'Matthew Malloy (0/24) 'Kendall Schmidt '''as Micah Quick (0/24) '''Trevor Jackson as 'Tripp Nathanson (0/24) Recurring Cast Graduates '''Victoria Justice as Kat Whinnes (0/24) Avan Jogia ''' as Liam Fithe (0/24) '''David Henrie '''as Jeremy Litten (0/24) '''Tony Oller as Danny Bell (0/24) Leighton Meester as Carly Vasquez (0/24) Seniors Jennette McCurdy as Chloe Kaven (0/24) Kiana Brown as Willow Maddox (0/24) Miley Cyrus as Leah Gerard (0/24) Asa Butterfield as Brad Craymer (0/24) Sabrina Carpenter as Victoria Hayes (0/24) Jeanine Mason as Felicity Evans (0/24) Juniors Emma Kenney as Nicole Hoffman (0/24) Alyson Stoner '''as Siobhan Spicer (0/24) '''Rowan Blanchard as Sabrina Rahal (0/24) Ariel Winter as Breean Zuckerman (0/24) Lucas Till as Chase Davenport (0/24) Carlon Jeffery 'as Martin Uncer (0/24) '''Chloe Arden as Emily Gardner '(0/24) Adults '''Max Thieriot as Hunt Westbrook (0/24) Camila Cabello as Jasmine Martinez (0/24) Chloe Grace Moretz as Ariel Westbrook (0/24) Garrett Clayton as Jake Wolinski '(0/24) '''Brandon Flynn as Brady Wagner '(0/24) '''David Arquette as Steve Hanson (0/24) Ashton Kutcher as Carl Stein (0/24) Carlson Young as Cassidy Kelly (0/24) Janel Parrish '''as Ashley Todd (0/24) '''Rose Abdoo as Aimee Lib' '(0/24) Lisa Kudrow as Melanie Dayton (0/24) Parents Kristin Chenoweth as Mary-Beth Hooper (0/24) Sarah Paulson as Kaye Davis' '(0/24) Famke Janssen as Jocelyn Jones (0/24) Angela Bassett as Patty Brith' '(0/24) Courtney B. Vance as Andre Brith (0/24) Cameron Diaz as Stephanie Bell (0/24) Ryan Eggold as Seth Bell (0/24) Emily Blunt as Trish Pryde (0/24) Neve Campbell as Nina Borden (0/24) Liev Schreiber as Patrick Webber (0/24) Nikki DeLoach as Jenna Stem (0/24) Mike Faiola as Trevor Stem (0/24) Steve Howey as David Clark (0/24) Cynthia Watros as Elaine Clark (0/24) Lori Laughlin as Kate Stellar (0/24) Patricia Heaten as Diane White' '(0/24) Holly Marie Combs '''as Janet Malloy (0/24) '''Joan Cusack as Kelly Quick' '(0/24) Regina King as Monet Nathanson (0/24) Cuba Gooding Jr. as Craig Nathanson (0/24) Andrew Lincoln as Todd Stellar (0/24) Sam Robards as Gregory Smith (0/24) Melanie Lynskey as Yvette Smith (0/24) Alexis Deninoff as Thad McGee (0/24) '''Jim Abele '''as William Malloy (0/24) '''Alexis Georgoulis '''as Yanni Jones (0/24) Trivia * This season begins the final school year of the series. * 3 months will have passed between the finale of the previous season and the premiere of this one. * This is the first season to only feature two grade levels as regulars. Episode Guide Intro Category:Seasons Category:Season 7